My Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Jaden and Zane's first kiss of the New Year! Oneshot


Yu-gi-oh GX: My Love

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh GX!

notes: my first story of Zane and Jaden! Here it is and it's a one-shot!

"So Syrus, your brother invited us to go and spend the night at his room?"

"Yea. Weird isn't it?"

"It is since it's New Year's."

"Oh, it's only you and me since Alexis and the others went back home."

"Lucky. At least they get out of this school for two weeks."

"Jaden, don't be like that."

"Even if I do love dueling, I hate school."

"That's true."

"What time do we have to be there?"

"Apparently quarter to nine which is right now."

"What?"

Syrus laughed nervously, "let's go Jaden."

The two went out quickly as they headed towards Obelisk Blue dormitory.

"By the way, what about Chazz? Is he going to be there?"

Syrus shrugged, "not sure. He didn't say anything about him."

The two quickly walk thereas Jaden and Syrus climbed the tree to get inside Zane's room.

"I still don't know why we can't use the door."  
"I don't think Dr. Crowler wants us here Sy."

"About time you guys got here."

The two looked and saw Zane standing at the open doors.

"We got a little side track."

"Sure you did. Chazz is in there looking at his cards."

"You mean modifying, don't you big brother?"

Zane looked at Syrus, "he doesn't want to loose another duel to Jaden."

"Nobody could beat Jaden!"

"Except me, Syrus. He isn't at my standard level yet."

"I'm standing right here you know."

Syrus laughed as he looked at Jaden, "I know. We just want to piss you off."

Jaden rolled his eyes as he sat next to Chazz whoseemed unpleased.

"Why is he here?"

"I invited him Chazz. It wasn't your choice."

Chazz growled as he didn't looked at Jaden.

"Hey, why don't we practice duel monsters Jaden?"

"What? Why now Sy?"

"There's nothing else to do, so why not?"

Jaden shrugged as he took out his deck and shuffled it, "come on Sy. Your going down."

Syrus smirked, "in your dreams Jay. I've modified my deck when you weren't around."

"You did what?"

Syrus laughed as the two got ready to play.

Zane watched the two as he sat next to Jaden.

(Towards midnight)

Jaden yawned along with Syrus as the two were getting sleepy.

"How long?"

"Ten minutes Syrus."

"I still can't believe you beat me Jaden."

"I told you many times Syrus. Nobody could beat me."

"Yea, but five times? That's harsh Jay!"

"Your lost Syrus."

Chazz looked at the two, "do you want to duel me tomorrow Jaden?"

"Your done with your modifying already?"

Chazz growled, "I'm serious Jaden!"

"Oh, well, sure. It will get my mind off things."

"Hey look! There are beginning to countdown."

Zane looked and sure enough, it was true.

"9...8...7..."

Zane smirked as he sat closer to Jaden then before as Jaden didn't suspect a thing.

"5...4...3..."

Zane forced Jaden to look at him as Jaden was surprised.

"2...1! Happy New Year!"

Zane leaned in quickly as he kissed Jaden on the lips.

Jaden gasped as Zane took that opportunity to taste him for the first time.

"Happy New Year big bro..."

Syrus didn't finished as he and Chazz looked and saw Zane and Jaden locked into a deep kiss.

Jaden responded back as the two battled each other out.

"Hmm, how long will they go at it Sy?"

"Depends. Since this is there first kiss and all."

The two gasped for air as they looked at each other.

"Zane, I..."

Zane put a finger on his lip as Jaden became quiet.

"I love you and before you say anything, I loved you since you first came here. I was too afraid to tell you, but since a year passed, I think it was time for me to tell you."

Jaden began to speak but Zane shook his head.

"If you aren't ready to start a relationship now or if it's something else, I'll understand."

"Zane, I do love you. Ever since I lost to you, I was just too afraid to tell you."

Zane looked at him, "you are at a higher level then me. I was afraid because of the other students. I'm sorry Zane, I should have told you sooner and I didn't. I love you so much!"

Zane smiled as he hugged Jaden tightly as he was crying softly.

"Do you want us to leave big brother?"

Zane looked at Syrus and Chazz, "you can stay for the night."

Syrus beamed as he began to talk to Chazz who wasn't listening.

Zane looked down at Jaden who was still crying.

"I love you Jaden."

Jaden looked up at him as Zane wiped the tears away.

"I love you too Zane."

End!

me: here yea go!

Zane: hope you enjoyed it!

Chazz: we'll be onto the next story soon

Syrus: review and update!


End file.
